Many people would like to create and make things of wood and metal but do not have the financial means to purchase the necessary machines or a place to keep them. This is especially true of young people just starting out and of many retired people who live in mobile homes and apartments. The present invention would give these people the opportunity to do shop work on a smaller size level with only a few simple hand tools such as a hand drill, hand grinder, moto tool, heat gun and etc. When used with the disclosed invention, these simple tools can perform the same shop tasks as machines which cost thousands of dollars and consume vast amounts of space, and yet it can be stored in a closet or under a bed and can be used on the kitchen table or on a picnic table or the like.
Changes can be made from one type of machine to another in minutes. It can be a milling machine, drill press, surface grinder, cylindrical grinder, thickness planer, pin router, over-arm router, shaper, horizontal boring machine, disk sander, drum sander, belt sander, lathe, tapping guide, scroll saw, die filer, vacuum former, plastic heat shaping tool and more. The machine will hold a great variety of hand tools in any of many positions and provides X-Y-Z motion of the work-piece relative to the tool, but is still an inexpensive machine costing a small fraction of many of the above mentioned machines.
Most home wood shops include a table saw, radial-arm saw, drill press, jointer, band saw, jig saw, shaper, and planer. This machine would also be an asset to such a shop because it would do, on a small scale, operations needing expensive tools not usually found in home workshops, such as a pin router which costs about $3,000, or a milling machine, surface grinder, or cylindrical grinder which costs thousands of dollars each
The machine would also be useful to people who work on miniature things like model railroads, doll houses, and the like. Many of these people use xacto knives, pocket knives and sanding sticks to laboriously achieve their end results which could be done quickly, accurately, and repeatedly with the disclosed machine. It provides a means of performing tasks not otherwise possible without a shop full of expensive tools.